Shy or Fly?
by haremhipsterbonerkiller
Summary: Harley Davis has been attending Ouran Academy for a few months now, only being friends with the few people she moved to Japan with. She's the typical shy girl, embarrassed easily with a blush as intense as a thousand blue suns. Can she over come this shyness with a little help from the host club or is she doomed to a life of mumbles and blushes? Rated T for now..?
1. Chapter 1

'Another day.' I thought to myself, brushing my freshly straightened hair over my shoulder, adjusting my bulky black framed glasses on my face, and of course, smoothing the wrinkles in my yellow dress away. Another day at school, another day to watch them. The host club.

I had been observing them ever since I had gone here, so the beginning of this year. I thought it was interesting how they acted around one another, treating one another like family instead of classmates or friends. Even if I hadn't met one face to face, or talked to them at all, I would still observe them every day, writing down what I found.

I stepped up to music room three early like I did everyday and pushed open the doors, stepping to the side quickly to avoid the rose petals that would automatically fly at you. A few managed to nestle themselves into my dirty strawberry blonde hair. "That's annoying... But they smell good" I had a little smile on my face, plucking them out to hold to my nose.

Everyday I would come here and watch, sitting alone at a booth in a seated area no one ever occupied. It was by a large window and roses sat on the widow sill. A slip covered the beautiful wood on the table, protecting it from any stains. The cushions were soft as rabbits fur and more comfortable than a rocking chair by the fire in winter.

I made my way over to the beloved spot and plopped down, pulling out my computer and placing it on the table, also pulling out a sketch book, some pencils and a thermos of mildly warm Thai tea, a favorite of mine since my step mother was Thai. I took a sip and inhaled the sweet scent, sending my nostrils into a state of pleasure. "Mm..."

The LCD screen of the old MacBook flickered to life and a document was instantly recovered, one I had been working on for quite some time. I set down the thermos and began tapping away at the keys, noting every little thing I noticed.

~

"Mommyyyyy..." Tamaki whined as he walked into music room three with me.

"What is it Daddy? Something the matter?" I sighed and inwardly groaned, why did I demote myself to using such terms with him anyways.

"Have you noticed that girl who's always here. She never says anything to any of us, and never requests any of our young princes. All she does is tap away and do something in that book of hers..." He clung to my arm and looked over at the girl, sitting at the one booth we'd never use. Smart choice.

"Have you tried talking to her at all?" The two of us walked into the back room, setting our school bags in our respective, 'cubbies' as Tamaki liked to call them. We went and started to gather some of the fine sets of tea cups for today.

"Of corse I have, mon ami! Whenever I attempt to talk to her she turns a bright red, forms tears in her eyes and apologizes! She pulls out the money we charge for staying the full amount of time we're open and quickly leaves without another word. After that she comes in late the next day and sits alone, with that book in her lap and a pencil in her hand. I think she's drawing!"

I rolled my eyes, yes that girl was a mystery, to Tamaki not I. I haven't bothered talking to her at all, one I know everything about her and two she pays more than she needs to. "Of corse she would be drawing, she wishes to major in art during college."

Tamaki's face lit up with surprise, "How do you know this! Did you speak with her?" He was about to run into his corner but I lightly gave him a smack to the back of his head.

"Are you really that dense, Tamaki? You know I know everything." His mouth formed an 'o' shape and he reverted back to his happy disposition. "Her name is Harley Brown Davis. She's an American and her father owns one of the biggest oil and gas industries in the state of Texas. He's also quite the entrepreneur, I've heard. Landman, fish breeder, owner of a pickle and dog food factory, also he builds fish tanks and such. She's 15 years old and in Haruhi and the twins' homeroom along with multiple other classes. Her father is able to afford the schooling but she's here on a scholarship for her skills in the fine arts. Painting, drawing, quick sketching, sculpting... You name it, though she excels in painting and drawing. Apparently her grades aren't the best at all, especially in mathematics. But her art and Spanish grades would be the highest out of all her classes. She's shy but rowdy with her sisters and little brother who go here as well, apparently they're a joined family. Anything else you wish to know, Tamaki?" I smirked inwardly with triumph at his shocked face.

"Well... I... I'm not sure what else I'd like to- Oh Mommy, when's her birthday!" He bounced on his heels excitedly and looked down at me with those puppy dog violet eyes of his.

"February 26th, 1997. She's a Pisces also, if you wished to know that." I pushed up my glasses and finished choosing the cups and such. Tamaki wasn't even helping at this point, but watching Harley from one of the multiple peepholes he'd installed.

"That's not to far away, we should bring her cake for her birthday... Maybe she'll open up!" His butt wiggled in anticipation and I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at that.

"If it's cake, strawberry. Though if it's a cupcake her favorites are called hurricane Irene, found at a store called Lollycakes in her home town, they only come out in September though." I watched the other hosts finally make it in, the twins harassing Haruhi and honey napping on Mori's shoulders.

Tamaki completely dropped our topic of discussion to go 'rescue' Haruhi from those dreaded twins. I rolled my eyes and huffed softly to myself, taking my black book in hand. "Hurry hurry now.. The club is about to open, positions if you please." I scooted them all out the back room and into their positions, how exhausting it was to be the Mommy.

~

The host club was finally opened and my head perked up to watch the squealing girls be greeted, smooth lines of flattery flew from their lips and I couldn't help but laugh softly at such a show. I knew which girls favored which hosts, what the hosts favorite line was, who their best customer was. It was all regular stuff.

Tamaki the kingly type was quite the character, he could pull off any emotion and literally make any girl swoon and fall into his arms, just captivated by his presence.

Then there was Haruhi, the natural. He had a calming familiar air to him and he knew just the right things to say and where. He was quite the looker and absolutely precious in my views. He was in my class and he'd always be the last one in, after me of corse since I take forever to pack up my belongings.

Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai were the two opposite equals of the club, loli-shota and strong. They seemed like they would be perfect matches for my sisters, Emme for Mori-Sempai with her high taste in men and her lack of tolerance for annoying people, and Isabel for Honey-Sempai, the two of them were short and bubbly and hyper, excited for sweets and things, though I'm sure Honey wouldn't be okay with having relations with a fifth grader.

I placed my head in my hand and my eyes looked at the two twins, play fighting over the 'last' piece of cake.

Even through Hikaru and Kaoru were twins, they were both one of a kind. Hikaru was the, in short, bitchier twin. Not that he was actually bitchier, he was just very insensitive of other's feelings. He really only cared for him and his brother's feelings. Though, he was slowly opening up more and more. Kaoru on the other hand was aware of others much more than anyone else. He knew the right things to do and say, constantly. They were Shiloh's favorites.

When I moved here from America my two friends came with my family, Shiloh and Helena. I met the two of them my eighth grade year. Helena Daubourg is from France, her father is French while her mother is American. Her parents have divoreced, while her mom remaried, her dad remains single. The two of them met while attending architect school. She's tall with brown curly long hair and she's got brown eyes. She's not particularly good at anything, but she makes one hell of a French friend. She's not afraid to say what she wants, even if it means criticizing some of her closest friends.

Shiloh Baker is Filipino, she's got the average height for women of our age, with ringlet curled black hair that went just past her shoulders. Though, she takes the time to straighten it everyday. She was talented at singing, dancing, and acting. Being the only triple threat I've known and probably will know in a life time. She's a funny amazing person.

Shiloh and I are probably better friends than Helena and I. While I hang out with Shiloh more, Emme hangs out with Helena more, though it seems like my dear sister will soon take away my other friends. Emme wasn't even all that great, she locks people out, not even telling her mother problems. She's got wavy and wiry black hair and freckles all over her tan face. She was born in Oklahoma, though she's half Thai and half American. She looks more Mexican than anything. Her mother is in a relationship with my father, bringing them into what we call our family.

My inner thoughts were interrupted as I saw Shiloh walk in, humming and smoothing out her dress. I smiled and waved to her before she squealed and rushed over, "HARLEY!"

I let out a laugh and stood up, flinging my arms open, I spoke English. "SHILOH MY BABY COME EMBRACE ME" she flew into my arms and we hugged, patted eachother's backs twice then pulled away.

"You totally weren't kidding when you said you stalked these guys."

"I know, you've got to start believing me when I say I stalk people." I gave my eyes a little roll and snickered. "Who're you here to see today?"

"I'm here to see the twins, but they're busy with other customers.." She stuck out her bottom lip that had a coat of shimmery lip gloss on it and made a little pop sound with her mouth.

"Oh Shiloh, you come here ever so often to go ask to sit and talk with them but you end up sitting here with me and distracting me while I'm trying to draw. Just go talk to them, soon your appreciation will turn into a new budding romance, I imagine it now."

By now she was already blushing slightly. "O-Oh Hikaru, Kaoru" I let out a wonton moan and brought my hand to my mouth. "Please not so rough with me~" I put my hand out and acted like I was grabbing an ass and thrusting my hips, growling out in Japanese, "Fuck Shiloh it's so hot when you speak English while we make sweet passionate lo-"

I was interrupted by a smack to the head by Shiloh, who continued to speak English. "HARLEY! That's not cool!" She hid her face in her hands and I just laughed.

"I was cool before it was cool."

~

"Kaoru... Are they talking about us?" Hikaru was peeping back at the two girls who never talked to anyone. I've only ever heard that blonde girl talk but twice. I could hear the two of them speaking in English, I wasn't as good as Tono or Kyoya-Sempai but I was average. I heard romance and my brother and I's names then she spoke Japanese.

I watched Hikaru turn a light pink, "I hope they aren't..."

"Why don't we go see, Hikaru?"

His blush died down and he couldn't help but smirk a little. "Yea yea lets go."

The girls we were hosting pouted and frowned when we excused ourselves but it was no big deal, they'll be back in a few days.

We slinked over to the two girls and looked them over a bit. The one with black hair was not too bad looking, her butt was awesome and her boobs weren't the biggest but she was really pretty, the blonde that's here everyday had crazy measurements to what I could see. She was around 5'3 with an hour glass figure, her hips were big and she had one hell of an ass. Her tits were big too, looking like they were about to spill out of her bra. I glanced at Hikaru and he was staring down at the girl with black hair. Petite girls were his thing I guess.

We stood on either side of the black haired one and slowly wrapped our arms around her waist.

"You don't happen to be talking about us, are you?" Hikaru leaned in close to her, making her blush hard.

"N-No.. Not me of corse, but Harley was!" She pointed at her blonde friend who hissed something out at her in English.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "So mystery girl's name is Harley... What were you talking about, huh?" My hand held a bit tighter onto the black haired girl but I leaned closer to Harley. She turned a bright bright red from embarrassment and looked down.

"I w-was just saying... How... How you guys must be..." Her voice got higher and higher as she spoke, but she was interrupted when Tono ran over.

"You boys better not be harassing these beautiful princesses!" He shooed us and gently took the two girl's hands, pulling them close to himself protectively.

"Tono you moron, they were saying something and we just wanted to know what it was!" Hikaru stomped his foot in slight annoyance and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Kaoruuu..."

"Hikaru, it's okay, Tono is being a meanie." I put on a puppy dog pout and nuzzled my brother.

The girls still had a heavy blush on their faces, though Harley's was bright enough to put a tomato to shame.

"I am not a meanie!" He pouted and looked down at the girls. "Are you two alright, these little devils didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No I'm alright..." The black haired girl spoke up, her blush still there but it had died down tremendously.

Harley let out a little squeak when Tamaki looked her way.

"Are you alright? You look like you have a fever!" He put a hand on her forehead and she let out a squeak and turned and bolted out of there, sprinting out the doors of the third music room.

"Don't mind her, I haven't seen her blush this hair since her ex boyfriend wrapped his arm around her at lunch." The black haired girl laughed and pulled away from Tamaki, "Thanks for 'saving' us, Tamaki-Sempai. I'm Shiloh. It's nice to meet you!" She turned to the two of us and gave a little wave. "N-Nice to finally speak to you two..." Her blush showed again before she turned and ran out.

"...huh. So her name is Shiloh..." Hikaru continued to watch where she had left to. I looked over to Tamaki who was bent over the things she left at her table.

"Tono, what are you looking at?" Hikaru and I walked over and leaned over his shoulders. My eyes widened in shock, on the table was a sketch book and on the page it was open to there were multiple extremely good drawings of all of us, except Kyoya.

"These are amazing..." Hikaru mumbled as Tamaki sat down in her spot.

"I know... She's got some crazy talent... I wonder if she realizes she has left without her things..."

"Probably.. Well Tono, we really should leave now. All the girls have left, same with Mori and Honey-Sempai." I spoke as Tamaki gathered up her things, being careful with everything.

"Yea, we should." He gathered everything and finally put the bag over his shoulder.

"You're not taking that are you?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow and leaned his head against mine.

"Well we can't just leave it here, I'll bring it back in the morning. Come on you he-devils!" He grinned at the two of us as we made our way to pick up our things and walk to the door.

Kyoya walked into the room, a deep frown on his face. "Something wrong, Shadow king?"

"No nothing, I just saw our little mystery girl crying in the hallway." He walked over to the table and say down, opening his computer. His face instantly back to its usual monotone like look.

Haruhi walked out the door past us, since when has she been here? "Good job Sempai. Now you make little girls cry." She walked plain out to door as Tono let out a wail.

"HARUHI YOU KNOW DADDY DOESN'T MEAN TO DO THESE THINGS!" He ran after her, fake tears springing from the corner of his eyes.

My brother and I let out a pleasured laugh, locking arms and looking back at Kyoya simultaneously. "Oi Kyoya-Sempai" we said at the same time.

"Are you-" Hikaru started.

"Staying?" And I finished.

We watched him merely nod his head and then we turned and walked out.

"I wonder why that made Kyoya-Sempai frown so much?" I asked my brother, he was just staring off into space. I sighed and held his hand tightly, a frown of my own forming. I guess this wouldn't be a night for talking.

A/N Now I hope you all realize this is a cheap fanfiction and it's terrible and I'll probably only update ever so often and wowowo okay thanks for reading this i love you bbs. I'm okay with hate, yolo.


	2. Chapter 2: He's a She?

Helena, Emme, Shiloh and I all sat together at the breakfast table along with my little siblings.

"I still can't believe you freaked out like that, what happened to the Harley that I used to know?" Helena spoke up, she had braided her hair to the side and there was a yellow bow matching her dress in her hair.

Emme put one hand over her chest, the other going in the air to pose dramatically, she burst into song, "Now your just somebody that I used to know, sombodddyyyy" it was common for Emme to burst into song, it wasn't a talent of her's bit she sure loved to sing.

Today Emme had her hair French braided down her back, not nearly as long as my hair, maybe about half the length. She had on little to no make-up as usual.

My little brother jet rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast. He had bright blue eyes and bright blonde bowl-cut hair. He was a little on the chubby side and he was incredibly boy-ish. He made fart jokes, and sex jokes and everything from A to Z. He was rude and didn't know how to respect his elders.

Isabel let out a shrill laugh and shuffled more pancakes into her mouth. Her shoulder length naturally straight black hair was pulled into a ponytail with an overly large tuft on her headband as well. She was slightly chubby and was really fun and adorable, though her biological sister Emme wasn't too fond of her.

I lightly smacked Emme's arm and huffed. My hair was pulled up into a neat bun today, curls falling out and framing my face, a small pink polka-dotted bow right in front of the bun. I had on pearl earrings. "Shut it, Emme." I was obviously joking with her but she huffed and looked away.

"If you weren't to busy chiding me about how I ran away then you'd get to hear about Shiloh's encounter with the twins." I looked over at Shiloh and winked, laughing when she lit up.

"Shut up Harley! At least I don't have a big fat crush on-" she was shut up when my father walked into the room in his usual white polo and orange pants, topped off with a safari-like hat. He wore glasses like mine and he was red. Literally red from so much sun exposure. His hair was long and curled slightly at the ends, hitting and laying on the collar of his shirt.

"Goodmorning girls." He kissed my forehead and ruffles Jet's hair, looking at Emme and Isabel.

"Morning, Vati" I smiled at him and finished the nutella crepe I was eating for my breakfast.

"Good morning mister James." The rest of the girl, excluding Emme, said. Emme hardly ever response to my father, it was frustrating in reality.

"I'll take y'all to school, put your plates in the kitchen and meet me outside. The big car is broken so we're going to have to improvise today."

"Oh no..." We all spoke up in synch.

Soon enough all of us were piled up in the back of the white pickup truck my father owned, save for Isabel and jet who sat inside the truck with my father. We'd do this all the time in Texas, not on the roads of course, but in the hill country while shooting squirrels with our BB guns.

Helena had a death grip on the side of the flatbed, her eyes wide in a mixture of terror and excitement. "It is NOT right that we're riding in the back of a truck to school."

The rest of us rolled our eyes and Emme piped up to mock her, "it is not right that snakes can move so fast without legs."

Helena gave Emme a swift jab to the side with her foot and rapidly spoke French at her. None of us had any clue to what she had said.

I glanced around at the scenes and I could already feel the many stares from everyone as we pulled up to the school. Among the stares there were a few that stood out, the stares belonging to seven gorgeous men who stood together, speaking with their group only.

The silence was broken when Helena spoke, "Damn they're hot." The car jerked to a stop and we almost flung foreword and out of the back. Shiloh was the first to stand up and unlatch the gate of the truck back, letting it down and she was about to hop out, the twins instantly at her side, hands held out to her.

"Let us help!" The two of them said. I could see Shiloh blush as they each took one of her hands, helping her down from the truck bed. I watched her flush deeper and mumble thanks. I stood and grabbed her Vera Bradley backpack and tossed it to her, making my way over to the edge of the truck.

The twins had flocked to Shiloh's side, leaving me to get off by myself and help down the other girls. I mumbled softly to myself under my breath, "Thanks for the help." I grabbed my backpack from the back of the truck and then the realization hit me, I had left my things in the host club...oh god I hope the didn't see...

My innermost thoughts were cut short when Helena and Emme walked over to me, "alright. First class lets make it to homeroom." We all looked over to Shiloh who was being dragged away by the twins, blushes and squirming in their arms.

"G-Guys are you just gunna let this happennnn-" a hand was clamped over her mouth and all three of them turned into the building.

"Let's just hope she's not traumatized..." Emme was interrupted by Hunny walking over to her and tugging on her skirt. "Yes?"

"Hi I'm Hunny!" He bounced on his heels looking up at her with big adorable eyes. "You smell really sweet, you don't happen to have any candy do you?"

Emme was just about to retaliate when Hunny was scooped up by Mori and plopped on his shoulders. "Ah."

Emme just started at Mori for a moment before smiling and bowing her head a little, "it's not problem at all."

"You understand Takashi!?" Hunny leaned down in Emme face and stared at her.

"Of course I do. What a vocabulary." She gave a little wave at the two of them, "I've got to go to class. I don't wanna be late." She turned and walked away, followed by Mori and Hunny.

Helena scoffed and crossed her arms, taking her Vera Bradley bag and turning to stalk off. "Emme gets all the men"

I laughed and quickly caught up to her, my Orvis bag was hooked on one of my shoulders. "She does, I don't get it. All the super nice ones like her and I'm stuck with the dorks and nerds and not so attractive ones." I gave a sigh and looked down.

"Yea but the sad things is Harley you'll date anyone."

"I will no-"

"Remember Mj?" She smirked at me and I immediately when silent. Mj was my third boyfriend and he was a horrible experience. He was horrifyingly hideous. His teeth jutted out and he smelled like chicken shit. His hair was long down past his shoulders and never washed. I swore he was forming dreads.

"That's what I thought." She smirked in triumph as we got to our first period. This was a class we shared with three of the host club members. Before yesterday we were hardly noticed but as soon as I stepped into the class I got stares from all three members. Shiloh was being harassed in her desk, one twin behind her with his arms around his neck, the other twin sat on her desk cross crossed.

"H-Help me..." Shiloh looked at us with wide terrified eyes.

Haruhi stood up and we simply watched as he flicked the two twins in the head, others stared too as the twins let out a wail and then clung to each other, getting off of Shiloh's desk.

"Haruhi you meanie!" Hikaru whined and clung to his brother around his neck.

"Yea Haruhi, don't bully us like that!" Kaoru pouted and had his arms around Hikaru's waist.

"You two idiots shouldn't be harassing people." He huffed a little and put his hands on his hips, and that's when Shiloh made her move. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Haruhi's neck.

"Haruhi, you're my hero!" Shiloh was giggling and hugging him when she stopped, pulling away Shiloh stared at her chest.

Haruhi looked down at himself and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something on my shirt?" He brushed the front of his blazer a bit with a pout.

"…Haruhi, you're a guy right?" She raised a finger to point at Haruhi's chest, one eyebrow raised.

The twins both visibly flinched, a look of panic in their eyes. "Pff, of course Haruhi is a boy!" The twins laughed nervously and waves Shiloh off, speaking in synch.

"Oh...then if he's a guy... Why can I feel his bra strap when I hug him?"

All the members of the club stood silent, eyes wide staring at Shiloh.

The twins broke the silence with a cry of, "EMERGENCY HOST CLUB MEETING."

"HARUHI WITH ME, I'LL GET SHILOH, KAORU GO GATHER THE REST OF THE MEMBERS." Hikaru snapped his fingers as they all obeyed orders, Hikaru locking arms with Shiloh and Haruhi as they sprinted off.

"Sorry about this, ladies. But shhh, this never happened." He put a finger up to his lips and smirked, winking at Helena and I before sprinting off out the door right as Emme walked in.

"What's going on? I just saw Hikaru sprinting off with Shiloh and Haruhi. Not to mention Kaoru who ran past me, near nocking me over..." She set down her things at her desk and walked over, arms crossed.

I opened my mouth to answer but Helena cut me off, "Haruhi is a girl, Shiloh felt her bra when hugging her"

"Yea..that" I mumbled a little and looked down, nervously fumbling with my cuffs on the yellow dress.

Emme shrugged and walked away from us, plopping down at her desk. "I figured as much. He- she has such a girlish figure, large sparkly eyes and fair skin."

Helena and I laughed, taking our own seats as the teacher walked in. "I guess this means we're not suppose to tell anyone.."

Helena gave me a side-glance, her chin rested in her hand, "it also means Shiloh's tardy.." The turned to look at the board and we all continued on with class, though I couldn't help but wonder what's going on with Shiloh.

~

This was going to be the death of me, it was just like taken. I'm being kidnapped but my father won't come to rescue me. I can't count on Harley, she'd get to nervous and flee, Helena would do it but she'd just end up laughing at me, and Emme wouldn't dare leave class for this. I was screwed I was going to be raped and killed.

I was thrown into a soft chair and I was now face to face with Hikaru and Haruhi, Hikaru leaned in close with a soft glare on his face and Haruhi looked, well she looked like she really didn't want to be here.

"We've got to wait for Tono to get here before we can decide what to do with her.."

I took a big gulp, my eyes wide and panicked, "W-What do you mean...?"

Hikaru's eyes glinted and he stared down at me with a rather sadistic smirk, "Well you know Haruhi's secret..." He bent down in front of me and trapped my chin between his thumb and pointer finger, making me pull in close to his lips, "We can't let that get out.."

I turned bright crimson and just stared him down, in my nervousness I had started breathing out my mouth, I could feel his breath on mine and I went into a sheer state of panic. A loud scream escaped my lips and I threw my leg up, nailing him in the crotch.

I watched Hikaru fall to the floor with a cry of pain, "A-Ah fucking Christ!" His voice cracked and he laid on the floor, gabbing his balls through his pants. I only could stare before I heard giggles.

Haruhi had one hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her laughs but she just started laughing even harder, bending over tears springing from her eyes. It was cruel to laugh, but I couldn't help laughing along with Haruhi.

After a minuet long fit of laughter she stood up and wiped tears from her eyes, "You know Shiloh, I don't care if you know I'm a girl, but I need you to keep it a secret so I can stay a host." She brushed a little hair from out of her eyes and smiled.

I gave a little nod, "I totally get it, but it's okay if I tell Emme, Helena, and Harley right?" I looked at Hikaru who had tears in his eyes from the kick.

Haruhi nodded and smiled, "Why don't we go back to class?"

I nodded in response and stepped over Hikaru, taking Haruhi's hand and skipping out of the room as Kaoru ran in with everyone else.

"Hikaru!" I watched Kaoru rush over to him and bend down, "Are you okay? What happened?" He couldn't help but tear up a little.

"I-I'm fine, Kaoru..." He reached up and took his hand into his own, pulling Kaoru's ear down to his mouth. I could see him whisper to Kaoru with a smirk. Kaoru's grin grew wide and Hikaru was blushing slightly.

I huffed and glared at them, "What're you two whispering about?" I watched their heard turn to look at me with devious grins on their faces.

"Red is so your color." Hikaru said.

"Though, you should show it off" Kaoru mumbled looking down to my crotch area.

I turned bright red and screeched, "PERVERTS" I turned and stormed out of there as quick as I could, dragging Haruhi along with me.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at me confused.

"Red Haruhi, I'm wearing red panties and that stupid Hikaru saw" just wait til the girls heard about this.

~

Class the rest of the day had flown by, it was interesting enough for Shiloh. During lunch she went full on rant. We stayed in the classroom with Haruhi for lunch, not only since she was one of our new best friends, but also because we were scheming up a way to get the twins back. Of course we came up with nothing, the ideas though ranged from simple things like pantsing them in front of all their customers but it also went as extreme as breaking into their house and replacing all their boxers with our panties.

Now the five of us friends walked to the host club, personally I was nervous. They still had my sketchbook. My feelings and thoughts go into that thing, just by merely flipping through it you could understand me. The page I had left it open to was just a quick doodle of the hosts, minus Kyoya of course. I can't draw Kyoya. Well, it's not that I can't draw him, he scares me sort of and almost never shows much emotion. Though at home I had multiple pages tacked on the wall of attempts of drawings of Kyoya on them.

"Harley." I snapped my head to look at Helena.

"Yes?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past, like, hour. We're here"

And suddenly there I was. I front of the host club doors. Early as usual, though this time I wouldn't have to feel sneaky about getting in, Haruhi was right by my side.

"Emme you've never been here right?" Haruhi pushed open the doors, the rose petals flying out and gently brushing past us. The tables were being set by Mori and Hunny this time, not the usual Tamaki and Kyoya.

"No I haven't, seems a little too flamboyant for my tastes though..." She looked around with skeptical eyes.

We all watched Hunny look up at Emme and run over, "Em-chan! Em-chan!" He was about to hug her when Mori picked him up and placed him onto his shoulders, "Mitskuni. Emily doesn't like that."

Emme turned a light pink and nodded thanks to Mori, "Thank you Mori-Sempai." She walked with him and Hunny to a couple of couches and sat, enjoying the comfy-ness of it all.

I watched them then was tapped on the shoulder by Tamaki, holding what seemed to be my bag. "Princess, you left your things here yesterday."

I turned a bright red and mumbled out a little thank you, taking the bag.

"May I speak with you though, in private?" He held out his hand for me to take and I did, my palms were sweaty oh god this is bad. He walked me over to my usual booth and sat down. I sat across from him and held my bag tightly in my arms.

"W-Well?"

"I looked through your drawings, I'm sorry if I've invaded your personal space." He bowed his head and continued, "I really just couldn't help myself.."

There it was, my worst nightmares had become true, and he'd know everything about me. He'd know my past and my future.

"Your drawings really are something though, you can feel the emotion in them. I was curious though.. One, who's the blonde woman you drew crawling the fence into traffic, and why aren't there any drawings of Kyoya?"

I visibly flinched as he mentioned those two things, "Well Kyoya-Sempai terrifies me.." Lie number one, "And I'm not sure who the lady is, I saw it in a dream I had.." Lie number two.

The lady was actually my mother. A few years back when I lived in my old home I watched my mother try to commit suicide. She had run out of her medication and tried to run into traffic. I had to stop her myself and it's scarred me.

Tamaki obviously didn't pick up on my blatant lies and just smiled a little, "Kyoya is pretty scary. Alright princess, it was nice to finally hear you speak." I turned a deeper shade of red and Tamaki just laughed, taking my hand to help me up. "Why don't you join us as a customer today, along with your friends Hm?"

He walked me back over to the group and kissed my hand before letting go. "Pick a host.." He winked at me before leaning in to whisper, "Hopefully it'll be moi, mi amor." He turned and walked off with a smile, leaving me there standing dazed and confused.

The rest of my time at the host club had flown by quickly, Helena went with Tamaki, Emme stayed with Mori and Hunny, and the twins had captured Shiloh from me. I went and sat with Haruhi. Maybe tomorrow will be a little more eventful...

A/N asdfghjkl I wish I would've updated sooner, I just got really distracted whoops. Anyways, just another chapter of introducing everyone a little better, maybe realization of sudden couples. I honestly have no clue where to take this. I know I have a certain something in mind that I want to happen, but it's way to early to introduce it. Oh and I'm so sorry for the first chappie I totally forgot Hunny's name spelling.. I tried to go through and fix it in this one so if it's jacky I'm sowee! 3


End file.
